Questions For the Winx Club Cast
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: You know you’ve always wanted to do this, especially while watching a particularly painful scene in a certain show. What the hell were they thinking? Well now you can, kind of. Each chapter will have a different character. Characters will be used again wh


**Questions For the Winx Club Cast**

**Insanity unbounded**

**Summary: You know you've always wanted to do this, especially while watching a particularly painful scene in a certain show. What the hell were they thinking? Well now you can, kind of. Each chapter will have a different character. Characters will be used again when I feel it's necessary. Eh, just read.**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Paranoid reporting for duty, Stop staring at me!**

**Dedication: My boyfriend who unwittingly became my first caller oh and my friend Lisa aka Lili, for being the radio host**

**Chapter One: Chat with Lili Morning Show Staring Brandon**

**Lili:** Good morning and welcome to the 'Chat With Lili Morning show, I'm Lili. Today we have Brandon from Winx Club as our special guest.

**Brandon:** Hey!

**Lili:** So any questions having to do with him or the show in general can be directed to him. (The phones start to ring) Okay we have our first caller. Hello what's your name?

**Caller one:** My name is Gerald Oswald and I have a question for Brandon.

**Lili:** Well Gerald, that's what we're here for. What's your question?

**Gerald:** Hey Brandon why do the guys at Red Fountain always wear a lot of spandex and no armor?

**Brandon:** (Turns bright red) Uh, what do you mean?

**Gerald:** I mean, whenever I watch the show you guys are always wearing spandex, or belly shirts. And you never wear armor when you fight.

**Brandon:** Well, you see our clothes are magically created so they're like armor.

**Gerald:** Really? My girlfriend told me it was because you all wanted to see who has the cutest butt.

**Brandon:** (turns a lovely tomato color and becomes flustered) Uh… well… uh… that's a well.

**Lili:** (Pales) Thank you, Gerald. Next caller. (Hangs up and hits line three) Hello, you're on the air with Lili and Brandon from Winx Club

**Caller Two:** Hey is this Tractor Supply Company? I have to talk to you about my new combine.

**Lili:** No this is a radio station; do you have a question for Brandon of Winx Club?

**Caller Two:** Does he know anything about combines?

**Lili:** I don't think so.

**Brandon:** What the hell is a combine?

**Lili**: Well, I guess that answers that question. Next caller, Hi you're on the air with Lili and Brandon from Winx Club

**Caller Three:** Uh hi, this is Bellinda from Batavia (1)

**Lili:** Yes?

**Bellinda:** I was just wondering, Brandon do you prefer boxers or briefs?

**Brandon:** Well usually boxer briefs, but today… nothing.

**Bellinda:** Wow

**Lili:** Inside thoughts everyone! Next caller. You're on the air.

**Caller Four:** Uh hi, I have a question for Brandon.

**Lili:** Yes, go ahead caller.

**Caller Four:** Well I was wondering if you're seeking retribution for when Sky made you two switch identities.

**Brandon:** No, I'm not.

**Caller Four:** Why not?

**Brandon:** Because we had to do it to keep Sky safe from this guy named Yoshinoya who's been trying to kill Sky since we were kids. (2)

**Lili:** Whoa, heavy

**Caller Four:** You're telling me. So you're not going after Sky for those embarrassing pictures either?

**Brandon:** What embarrassing pictures?

**Lili:** Okay, we're out of time now.

**Brandon:** But I want to know about the embarrassing pictures!

**Lili:** Take it up with your friend buddy; I'm just a radio personality. Tune in tomorrow when our guest will be Princess Azula.

**Brandon:** There better not be any pictures.

_**Oh, but everyone's mad here**_

**Well, there you have it. My newest of the new fan fiction. I know it's poorly written, but the first chapter usually is. Please review, and don't forget to come back when I stick Cordatorta on a Larry King like talk show to find out stuff about Red Fountain. Oh and maybe some of your questions.** **Ciao tutti!**

**1.)****A small town near where I live**

**2.) This is true. In the RAI version of the episode Battle for Eraklion Brandon and Sky tell Bloom and Flora that they had to switch identities to protect Sky from assassins.**


End file.
